dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
My Life's Journey
Life. 1 Ever since I have the legacy or I have been declared to be the servant of "The Father", but not just his servant, but his adopted son along with the Christ. I have never thought I'd be a child of God, after all I have done in the one place that used to be called, Cold Lake City. It was said that I have God's beautiful creation inside of me, but no telling who or what it is, I have spoken a tongue of wisdom, knowledge, and praise of "The Father". But I have not ask for forgiveness from him. Lucas suggests that I go to Michael who is the Angel who sits on God's left hand. I don't even know if that is possible to see him like this, as a broken, sinful creature who disowned God. "Joey, your different from all those years ago. Now you have become a mature young believer of your faith." "But, It's just...I'm not sure." "Mr. Joey, so far you have shown nothing but love for all of us. I may not know, but when God calls to you, You must follow." "You're Right, I have to go. I must." So I have Lucas create a holy circle, that leads to the gates of heaven. I have stepped in the portal and it teleported me in the clouds of heaven and I saw the gates. I was full of wonder and amazement to see the gates open and I have seen all of the angels and those who have ascended as angels. "Elijah." They all knew my name. "Welcome Elijah." "Elijah." "Welcome back, Elijah." "Praise God for your faithful return." I saw the angels; Arael, Af, Baradiel, Barakiel, Cassiel, Emmanuel, Gadriel, Israfiel, Raphael, Uriel, And of course, He who's name means "Who is like God", Michael himself. "Elijah, we have been expecting you. I am Micheal, Welcome back, brother." "I don't know how long I have been gone." "Too long, Elijah." "Elijah, before we officially take you into our ranks, we must put you to the test." "Is this test going to make me a better person?" "Yes, and more importantly, you'll know yourself." This test was not like any test and the most dangerous test that no one has returned from. This test will make me be an Archangel, but this will consume me and I will my sight of the Lord. "Do not be afraid, I will send someone to guide you through this condemnation. Don't forget God is with you, always." It was a test that not even Michael have taken. This test takes place to where the sinners go and the rebellious angels went and yes, where Lucifer was sent down. We when down to purgatory and I was guided be an angel named Irina Shidou, and we camped overnight. The next morning, we set out for the gates of hell through the forest. We went deeper in the woods three beasts have came and attacked us and Irina has used a technique called "Sword of the Spirit" and they were all dead by its divine light. While we were walking I ask Irina, "Hey Irina, do you think the demons in hell will attack?" "Well the demons we are in peace with are in the underworld. Those demons are the ones who are our allies." "Oh? So these demons in hell are not our friends we are talking about." "Yeah, it is only those who threaten the earth or even God that go to this place." We found Hell's gate and the gates opened and the void was sucking me in. I has seen a shadow that said to me, "Are prepared to be judged in this place?" "Do you thing you are without sin?" I was dragged in there and I fell into a gasping heat, a dark void where the Christ calls it the "Second Death". I hear nothing but the shrieks of the tormented souls suffering the second death. All I see is dark caves and the only light I can see is from the glow from the molted rock and stone. I was on the ground and I saw a figure of light is in a distance. I followed it and I saw a spirit of a man and as it turns out, he is my guide to my Journey. My journey through hell has begun. May God's grace come unto me through this place. Category:Shadow red earth dragon Category:Fanon Story